


Coulson has terrifying knowledge.

by Noirkatrose



Series: The story behind the reasons [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Care packages, Coulson being creepy, Gen, smuggling notes via said care packages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson delivers a care package that comes supplied with goodies and notes from Serbia and the world is filled with concerned people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The arrival of the care package

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going anymore. So, important bits-  
> I do not own any of this. It belongs to those who created these wonderful people who we can borrow to put into our own world. If you wish to use any of my work, ask first. Yet again, I don't own any of the characters. Apologies if any appear too OOC for you.  
> Look out for triggers, and I may have to update tags and that as I go. There is no death or anything really bad about it yet but if mentions of suicide, war or PTSD triggers you, please don't read.  
> Thoughts are italic  
> Speaking is " " and sign language is ' '  
> Have fun!

4\. Whoever wrote her information packet just put in the basics. They didn't mention anything about the inter workings of the Comandos, the SSR, or pre war and pre serum. Just a list of victories, basic info like born here, raised there, administered serum then! On the plus side, she had found google to be helpful. As was Coulson who knew everything. And this led her to upgrading him to creepy odd duck.

Other then the first day, the only people who Sydney had spent time with other the Rogers were Dr. Marcus's medical team and Maria Hill whom she had to give her daily reports to. The agents who frequented the canteen she was allowed in seemed to have even stranger hours then her and often she just stopped by to collect hers and Rogers meals. So it came as a bit of a shock when she entered on Friday to collect lunch for them to have someone call her name. She turned around to find her favourite odd duck (at the moment) walking towards her carrying a box. _Why does Coulson have a box?_

"Fury said this was dropped off for you today. Why are you getting something from Serbia that was routed through England?"

Sydney took her box from him which was suspiously heavy, checked the label and replied "Rather nosy for a spy are you not? And it's a care package if you are that concerned. How is the betting going? And how was Agent Barton and yours mission?" _I guess everyone thought I needed cheering up if I'm getting care packages. I wonder what's in it?_

"I think you just proved nosy is what we are. The stakes are good and Barton is at classified location still. How is Captain America doing?"

_Hmm, good thing that the minions sent the file for me. This is getting interesting_. "He is good and progressing nicely. It would have been better had my file been fleshed out more but between google and Rogers himself, I think we have most of the trouble areas covered." _And for every one covered we find like six more._ "Also, psychologist, not spy." _Not to your knowledge anyways and let's keep it that way._

"I have some memorabilia you could look at if you like. It might help. I also know where to get a lot of thing to do with the Captain."

_What?_ "Barton was not kidding was he."

"Not really."

"Ah, well the only thing I need is a day pass to go out to take some photographs. You would not happen to know where I could get a Polaroid camera from? You know, the old fashion ones that you take a picture and it develops immediately?"

"Yeah, and I can give you a map of all the places in Brooklyn you'd want to take a picture of. They did these tours years ago and I still have a map." As he said this Coulson began to blush slightly. _Ok, creepy odd duck_.

"That would be nice but I was going to ask him what he would like photographs of. The day pass though?"

"Oh sure, when do you want to go?"

"Sunday morning while Rogers is in Church preferably. Could I have everything for that time?" _Wait, do they do services here? It's not like the military and I don't know if they do the same thing MI6 does with Mass._

"I'm not sure Rogers has been cleared for leaving the building yet but yep, I can have it ready and Hill will give it too you."

_And there's my answer._ "Thank you, and do you have a Chaplain then?" _Please say yes._

"Yes, but I'm not sure he's cleared" "Well, get on that please and let me know. Anyways, I have to get back with lunch, I will see you around?"

"Sure thing, have a good day Dr. McKinley."

Sydney balanced the lunch cartons on top of her box and headed back to Rogers room cursing to herself about idiots. Just because it wasn't as big these days doesn't mean religion should be overlooked. But she had a sneaking feeling that nobody cared. However, she had see the look that was in Rogers eyes in the faces of hundreds of personnel over the years. Men and Women to whom it didn't matter how good their therapist was, still needed to talk to someone who understood them and could discuss absolution, sins, Heaven and Hell with them. And while Sydney was good, she couldn't do confessional or blessings. But while she was waiting on idiots to get out of their respective asses, she could feed Rogers and see what fun stuff her family had sent her.


	2. One care package complete with chocolate, alcohol, and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sydney and Rogers open the care package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one. Don't own, just having fun

Since Sydney's hands were full, she kicked the door and waited til today's nurse opened it. She had noticed that they haven't had the same one twice yet and didn't like the feeling that was giving her at all. But as there was nothing she could do about this she instead told the nurse to go for 2 hours. She was permitted 4 hours a day unsupervised with Steve provided she had a tranq gun and taser on her person at all times. So she left them on the desk in the corner and joined Steve on the bed. He put the table down and she set her packages down on it.

'Why do you have a box?' Steve signed, then grabbed his lunch and settled back.

Sydney grabbed hers and signed back 'Care package from home.'

The signing had come around after Sydney have found an audio bug on Tuesday. Instead of flipping out she remembered that Steve had mentioned that one of his many illnesses had caused him to go almost deaf and Bucky and him had learned ASL. Now, Sydney didn't know ASL but she knew BSL, FSL, some Russian SL and ISL. Ironically enough, Steve had learned FSL during the war so when she found the audio plants she had signed to him to keep talking about trivia while looking for more. After finding three for audio, but no visual, they decided to use the free time to do sign language so nobody could track the conversation. They quickly remembered it but still occasionally had to help each other out. Sometimes she would speak out loud to ask a question or give a command just to keep everybody off their scent. She also swept for bugs more often. Everyone else just assumed that they ate quietly and then meditated. Which they did but also signed throughout most of it. Speaking of that.

'So, what's in the box?' said Steve.

Sydney realized that they had finished eating while she was thinking so she turned her attention to the box. 'No idea, let's open it.'

She took the knife off her plate and made quick work of the tape. She opened it carefully although she knew that nothing bad was likely to happen, especially since it went to Britain first before her so it wasn't booby trapped. The first thing she found was a rather interesting note that started off the normal way, with a list of what was in it and who gave it to her and why. It went kinds like this-

Scarf and Earrings- Alec (it was soft and they reminded me of you)

Cologne- also Alec (cause I don't use as much as seems to get used out of my bottle at your house)

Vodka and Scotch- James (It sounds like you could use it. Also, chocolate from Q and I)

Chocolate- Q and James as you always want it.

Cookies and lollies from Tanner and I. So your sweet tooth is answered. Love, Eve

Tea from R and the Minions! We miss you!

There's also some other things in here we thought you might like. Or need Q says. I love you, take care and I'll take you out for the weekend as soon as we have time. Love you возлюбленная always yours, Alec

Along with the listed items was her slippers, and some toiletries. Also a black USB that Sydney quickly stuck into her bra so it didn't go missing. Rogers seemed overwhelmed at some of stuff she pulled out and asked 'A care package? Do you get these often?'

Sydney was packing it back up when she came across another piece of paper. She placed this one in her shoe as she went to answer him. 'Not always. Only if I'm on loan, otherwise it's too dangerous.'

'Oh, umm, what's with the writing?'

'Alec is originally from Russia and his handwriting in any other language is horrible. Q's is worse and R's while not as bad still needs help. Then you have James and Eve who could not write messily if their lives depended on it.' "Not sure why I got a scarf though, it's not that cold here."

"It's a nice care package. We just got generic ones at the front."

"Same, My friends and that who weren't part of the armed forces would send them for me and there was the ones packed my citizens of course."

"Weren't? And I thought you were a psychologist?"

"I'm not always proper," Sydney laughed, "I can talk normally and with slang. I just prefer to be professional. In front of others I will still be polite and that but otherwise? I mean my nickname is Dy for fucks sakes. I'm not perfect. and I enlisted in the Navy young, then once done my 4 years I went to school on their dime and got my doctorate and became an enlisted officer. Then MI6 recruited me."

"Navy? How was that? And I am getting use to the idea that everyone thinks I'm this idol. I scared the nurse the other day by saying crap. I mean seriously? They seem to think I don't swear and are am pure or somethang."

"I enjoyed it and isn't Captain America is usually considered a paragon of truth, honesty and virture? He is on a pedestal and thought of as the solider's solider."

"Did they forget I grew up in Brooklyn during the depression? Or that I went to war after doing the show circuit?"

"No idea. But we can get you online so you can look it up." commented Sydney which she followed by signing 'And decide if you want to do or say anything about it.' _Cause I'm not sure what SHIELDs party line for this is._

"I will."

"Ok, so let's do the breathing and meditation exercises now. Remember to go through the day, clean it up, label it, and store it."

"Got it, what day are we on again?"

"May 24th, 1934. Now breath in and out. In and out. What does the weather look like?"

"Sunny"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If commenting be nice.


	3. Passing notes the MI6 way: via care packages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney reads her notes and contemplates her life at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1- don't own, just playing

 Once Steve was done the meditating and organizing of his mind (because Sydney found it seemed to work best with his eidetic memory and stopped everything from getting jumbled around. It was also useful for finding triggers and dealing with episodes.) the nurse returned. They then headed down the hall to the gym where Steve was put through his paces. After that Steve read some books that Sydney had found in the library about politics and social changes since the Great War. Sydney answered his questions as she worked through her email, finding one from John about 001. Then it was supper and that made Sydney missed homemade cooking even more. A PR representative then came to discuss current affairs that SHIELD considered necessary followed by the list Sydney thought Steve might be interested in. Sydney was constantly scrounging newspapers from random places for Steve to read.

Following this there was also a small technology lesson. After that Sydney retired to her own room and pulled out the note which had a message from Alec and Q on it for her. Alec's was rushed and seemed as if he and James had added to it several times going by the penmanship and ink colours. And was in Russian of course. _Again. Seriously, you let him teach it to you and the next thing you know, he uses all the fucking time._

Уважаемый Возлюбленный ,

Джеймс и я говорил с некоторыми из наших контактов и то, что мы находим не хорошо . Мы собираемся отправить на Q перед вами , чтобы они могли добавить к пакету и так Q может затемнить любую информацию он чувствует необходимо . Ну мы слышим новости о нацистской группы , которая звучит похоже на Hydra , а также то, что называется Тессеракт . один кажется террористическая группа не в отличие от тех, которые мы слышим о недавно с миллионами отколовшиеся группы , за исключением они работают где-то в любом Восточной Европе или Америке . Так что будьте аккуратнее. другой прибор используется в супер солидное сыворотки для Роджерса . Кроме того, отчеты показывают, что Коулсон находится в открытом виде. Ярость является теневым , но определенно патриотическое так . Врачи , хотя и не пахнет розами , что наверняка . Будь осторожен . Это пороховая бочка . Убедитесь, что ваш мальчик ведет себя не как спичка . Люблю тебя всегда , Алека/Поговорите позже , Джеймс

Dear Beloved,

James and I have been talking to some of our contacts and what we are finding is not good. We are going to send this to Q before you so they can add to the package and so Q can black out any info he feels is necessary. **Well we are hearing news of a nazi group that sounds similar to Hydra and also something called the tesseract.** The one seems like a terrorist group not unlike those we have been hearing about recently with the millions of splinter groups except they are operating somewhere in either Easter Europe or America. So take care. **The other is the device used somehow in the super solider serum for Rogers. Also, reports show that Coulson is in the clear. Fury is shady but definitely patriotic so. The Doctors though don't smell of roses thats for sure. Be careful.** This is a powder keg. **Make sure your boy doesn't behave like a match.** Love you always, Alec / **Talk later, James**

Of course, Q's wasn't much better given that it was in French. Not the most secure language but given his rather abysmal handwriting it made it pretty much illegible to anyone who didn't have to read it regularly. _At least it's not binary this time._

Dy,

Leur informations vérifie . En outre, votre droit sur la Intiative et il ya certainement quelque chose de louche dans l'eau . Surveillez vos arrières et si nous disons de partir, courir. M. outre, préparer Rogers . Ils veulent que le sérum , donc je pense qu'il est le cheville ouvrière . Aussi, gardez un œil sur un ex salle rouge et un vert question de la colère . Ils ont aussi beaucoup à perdre . Prenez garde, Q

Dy,

Their info checks out. Also, your right on the Intiative and there's definitely something fishy in water. Watch your back and if we say leave, run. M. Also, prepare Rogers. They want the serum so I suspect he's the lynch pin. Also, keep an eye out for one ex red room and a green anger issue. They have just as much to lose. Take care, Q

Sydney absently lit the paper on fire. There were millions of thoughts swirling round her head. _The Tesseract should be at the bottom of an ocean! And why is some terrorist supremacy group popping up in conjunction with SHIELD? Especially one similar to Hydra, the group that the SSR and SHIELD was formed to destroy? And what's wrong with the doctors? And why is there a sudden push for the serum? Is there another reason for the bloody Initiative? What_ _the Fuck have I ended up in here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if commenting please be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be nice if commenting.


End file.
